


A New Seal

by GriffinHeart



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Sealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinHeart/pseuds/GriffinHeart
Summary: Shikako applies a new seal.





	A New Seal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have anything to color it with, but I hope you like it :) I had issues posting, maybe only view it on desktop.


End file.
